


The Wolf and Fairy

by PonderRose



Category: Fairies - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Supernatural, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dark Magic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Imprinting, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love at First Sight, Magic, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Werewolves, jealous alphas, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Thierno is an Alpha destined to be the pack's next leader. But the forest's oracle as foreseen that he won't mate with another wolf. Instead, he will be the first wolf in history to imprint on a fairy; and not just any fairy but a princess.





	1. Unexpected Imprint

Thierno’s P.O.V.- 

I twirled a blade of grass in his hand as I melancholically sat in the valley. I wanted to be alone; all alone. This year was supposed to be the year, my year. I was going to become Alpha this winter. Everything was going according to plan because we had planned- my pack. Or it was until the all-seer, an oracle of all wolves in this forest, informed me and my entire pack that I would not imprint with a fellow wolf. The moon goddess had chosen another for me, though it surely wasn’t a wolf. 

That was unheard of. Wolves mate with other wolves; that’s just the way it was. How was I supposed to have pups with someone who wasn’t a wolf? How was I supposed to run my pack with a non-wolf at my side? She couldn’t do a damn thing for me, whoever she was. Ugh! I angrily tossed the pathetic piece of grass away. That goddess…….. What was she thinking not pairing me with a wolf? What was the point of even imprinting then? I was downright annoyed, frustrated. Things were looking so good until this…… this ruined everything. She did, whoever my “mate” was. 

As if the universe decided now was the best time to be ironic, the sweetest, most alluring scent out of nowhere touched my nostrils. Sweet, warm, good; it smelt like the color pink, if that made any sense. It was like all my senses were assaulted at once, but in a wonderful way. Just from that smell alone, I experienced a myriad of sensations. The sound of soft flutes, the color pink with little specks of glitter, the taste of sugar, and the feeling of falling- floating. Every inch of me tingled uncontrollably as it seemed a light sprinkling of dust covered my entire being. Nothing about this was wolf-related; I’d never experienced anything like this before. Soft, sweet, gentle, flowers, flying, and pink- lots and lots of pink. 

I floated for what felt like an eternity and a second. When I was finally able to breathe again, I opened my eyes and gazed down to the ravine below me. My heart skipped a beat- several beats. Kneeling there, with a bouquet of wildflowers in her hands, at “her”. My mate…… my mate. My lips had to part so I could breathe; the air had all but left me as I let out the biggest gasp. Yes, there is she- the most perfect, most innocent, most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. Everything about her drew me in; her hair, her skin, her gestures, and especially her voice. My god, no language created by finite beings could do her justice; she was simply perfect. Simply. 

After a moment to soak in her presence, I regained enough control of myself to start to assess the situation, and her. This woman……. this angel; no, she was most definitely not a wolf. A coil of concern did start to wrap itself around my heart when I realized what she was for the first time. She wasn’t a wolf; she was a fairy- a young female fairy. That explained the overwhelming sensation of pink and sweetness, loveliness. The feeling of dust represented the fairy dust shaking off her. Her hair was a dark brown with a healthy amount of pink sparkly dust all throughout it. She looked every bit a fairy, which was strange to me. 

Not that it was bad! Nothing about her could ever be bad to me. What was odd was I previously disliked fairies. Aside from trolls, goblins, vampires, and ghosts, they were the primary other residents of the forest; dragons usually stayed in the mountains. Luckily fairies didn’t hunt, so they weren’t competitors for food sources. But I still found them irritating; they were a “peaceful” species who seemed sickeningly passive. While wolves were known for the physical activities and strength, fairies were more concerned with preserving the forest and knowledge of it. Normally wolves and fairies had nothing to do with each other if they could help it. But seeing as my mate was one of them, things would be different from now on. 

My flawless mate continued picking flowers and singing softly to herself. Ah, her voice…… it was more perfect than any sound I’d ever heard before; than I knew any sound could be. Judging by her calm demeanour and the fact that she hadn’t looked up at me once, I bet that she didn’t know I was there. This led me to think of another problem. Fairies didn’t imprint; that was solely a wolf trait. I imprinted on her; in the blink of an eye, in the most unexpected way, she suddenly became the centre of my world. Everything I did here forward would involve her in some direct or indirect way. She was an inseparable part of me; she was my mate, my muse, my reason. I needed her in the most desperate way. And all this without her knowing I existed. Plus she could fly which meant that she could fly out of my grasp……. I didn’t like that. 

Now what? I considered as I watched her down below me. How should I go about this? There’s no way I’m leaving without her. But what should I say? She’ll likely be shocked and maybe even a little afraid. It’s not like I’ll drag her home but she has no choice to come with me. Just tell her, my inner wolf said. Go to her; I want her, I want her in my arms now, my wolf continued. I need to think this through, I countered. She’s a fairy; she can fly, likely higher than I can jump. Then you’re going to have to make it so she can’t fly. I didn’t know how to feel about that; taking that ability away would likely hurt her in the process. There had to be a better way, at least for now. 

I knew this was going to be complicated. Fairies were such free and independent creatures, so unlike us wolves. Their families don’t have the same bonds as our packs, which could work in my favour. Maybe, after some negotiation, her family would be willing to let her come live with us. It’s not like they have a choice anyways. Still, I wanted to get off on the right foot with my in-laws; my in-laws and my mate. Stop thinking about it and go to her already; I’ve waited long enough. Alright, I stood up and took in a deep breath. This would be the first time talking to my mate; I wasn’t nervous about that, but I was worried about how she might react. What if I frighten her? You won’t; you’ll love her like none other. Speak to her with love now. My eyes sharpened onto her, almost turning golden with desire. 

God, words can’t adequately explain how much I wanted her at that moment. My instincts were almost killing me with the urge to just grab her and bite her; to mark her. Show every other wolf, every other male that this one was taken; she was mine, only mine. I’d protect her, guide her, love her, give her everything she could ever want. I’d keep her close and safe for the rest of my days; I’d die with her at my side. This creature was my mate; my one and only mate. My whole body tensed, and I forgot to breathe as her eyes rolled up to me for the first time. One mate, one love…….. The one I’d spend the rest of my life trying to make smile.


	2. Alarming Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that an Alpha has imprinted onto you; something you are not happy to find out.

Annalise’s P.O.V.- 

I straightened out my dress as I made my way to my father’s study. After knocking on the door, I showed myself in. He was working at his desk, like always. Though he did have time to pause and smile up at me. “I’m done with my work, Daddy. May I go outside now?” “Of course. Have fun, my blossom.” “Thank you!” I came over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “And don’t go too far!” He called as I then exited the room. “I won’t!” I managed to get in before the door shut behind me. 

I’m a fairy; well, a fairy princess to be exact. My father lords over this section of the forest, over the fairies anyways. I knew wolves were in the area, but I didn’t know much about them. Because our part of the enchanted forest was usually quiet, Daddy let me go out without an escort. I never went far from our small castle anyways, but I did have a tendency to explore and wander off. My favourite places to go were the Rainbow Waterfalls and valley near the middle of the forest. I liked to walk to the ravine and fly back; walking just felt good for some reason. 

An hour or so was spent in the familiar glen, picking wildflowers and singing quietly to myself. I guess I was your stereotypical fairy princess, but I couldn’t help it. I adored the peace of the valley and smell of flowers, especially on lovely spring days such as this. I had acquired a hand full of flowers when I finally realized that I was not alone out here. Something made me look up to find a wolf standing up ahead. Now, I don’t anything about wolves, but I could immediately tell that he was different, special in some way. He was tall, tanned, and very toned; he looked like a wolf version of an Adonis. Beautiful, gorgeous even, in this rugged, masculine sense. He gave off this aura of power, pure strength……. and a hint of possessiveness if I wasn’t mistaken. There was something in his eyes; those deep, almost golden eyes. They were locked onto me with the sharpest intensity, though I didn’t know why. 

Straightening up, I tried to be polite and smiled at him. “Hello.” No reply. “Lovely day out.” “Yes; yes, you are.” What? “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” his voice was husky and very manly, if that made sense. Manly but charming; attractive. “Oh, no! No, you didn’t,” I admittedly felt a little awkward; he was so handsome…… But he was also a wolf and there was instinctively that sense of danger. My insides began to flutter as a sincere grin rolled across his lips. “Beautiful…… you are so beautiful.” “W-Well thank you!” I didn’t really know what to say to that. It felt a little weird to compliment his looks back. Things started to feel off when he then said: Mine. 

“Uh, what?” “Do you know who I am?” “Um, no? Should I?” “I’m a wolf; an Alpha to be precise.” “An Alpha?” My eyes grew in surprise. “Doesn’t that make you a prince or something?” “Well, I wouldn’t call myself a prince,” he chuckled softly. “More like leader of my pack.” “I see.” “What’s your name?” “Huh? Oh! I’m Annalise.” “Annalise,” the Alpha repeated to himself. “Annalise……..” It may have just been my imagination, but he seemed to be savouring my name, for some reason. “My name is Thierno.” “Hello Thierno. It’s nice to meet you,” I smiled, which made him quiver, again for some unforeseen reason. Why was he acting all…… weird around me? He was the Alpha; well, I guess I was also a princess, but he didn’t know that. 

Thierno flashed me a brilliant smile before continuing, taking his time like he was thinking about to say next. Was he….. could he be planning on abducting me or something? Something was definitely weird here. He just looked at me too……. something was still in his golden eyes and continuing to grow. “I have something to tell you, Annalise. I’m sorry if I seem straight-forward but this is something you need to know.” “O-ok?” What was he talking about? What could he possibly tell me that I “have” to know? He drew in a deep, almost nervous breath. 

“Do you……. know what imprinting is?” I shook my head. “No. Is that a wolf thing?” “You don’t know…… uh, well yes; it is a wolf thing. It happens when a wolf finds their mate; their soulmate. It’s an involuntary shift of emotions…… and desires,” he eyed me at the last part of his sentence. My hand lifted to my chest; I didn’t know nor like where he was going with this. He had to be telling me this for a reason……. some reason. “A wolf imprints on their mate; the one they’ll spend the rest of their life with. It’s out of our control; the moon goddess picks for us. But once a wolf finds their mate, there’ll be no other.” My foot took an unconscious step back, which he instantly noticed. “W-why are you telling me this?” My voice cracked a little. “Because I’ve imprinted on you, Annalise.” 

My mouth dropped open as I took another step backwards. A wolf has imprinted on me; and not just any wolf, but an Alpha. He thinks I am his mate…… My foot stepped back again. No……. no, this can’t be happening; this can’t be real. I can’t be a wolf’s wife; I’m a fairy- I’m a princess. That’s right! I am a fairy princess……. What would Daddy say? Oh, he wouldn’t like this. I don’t like this. I can’t go live with the wolves! What about my kingdom? What about my father? What about me?! Thierno looked very concerned as I kept backing away from him. 

“Annalise…….” His broad hand rose up in my direction. “No……” That was all I could think to reply. “Annalise, calm down. Don’t be afraid; this isn’t a bad thing.” “Stay away……” More steps back. “Stay away from me.” “Calm down,” he sounded a little firmer this time, like he was desperately trying to keep control of the situation. “I’d never hurt you. You never have to run from me,” and I thought for a moment that he was going to grab me. Wait, run? That’s a good idea! And, like a moron, I only remembered just then that I could fly. I could fly home, away from the valley and him. 

As if to be reading my mind, his other hand lifted quickly. “Annalise, don’t!” Without another word, I sped up into the air, leaving a trail of fairy dust behind me. As I had thought, he tried to catch me before I could fly away. But instead of looking angry or annoyed, his expression was one of terror; fear of losing me, I think. We don’t even know each other! Why would he be afraid to lose me? Is imprinting really that powerful? I really hope it wasn’t, otherwise, it might be hard to keep away from him. Still, he clearly didn’t know who I was- even if he did know my name- which I could use. This would give me some time to tell Daddy and get his help on the matter. “Annalise! Annalise, come back! Come back now!” Nope! I didn’t even glance back twice as I immediately flew away, heading straight for home. “Annalise!” His voice echoed throughout the forest even after he was out of sight. Oh boy. I couldn’t shake the feeling that this imprinting business was serious. But hopefully not serious enough that I couldn’t do anything to keep my freedom.


End file.
